Halloween à Poudlard
by Morgane Black
Summary: C'est la soirée d'Halloween à Poudlard, tout se passe bien. Bien, vraiment?


Hey! Juste un petit OS pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance d'Halloween. Bonne lecture~

* * *

C'était le soir d'Halloween. Harry était sorti de la Grande Salle pour aller aux toilettes, il avait bu trop de jus de citrouille ! Comme aller aux toilettes à deux était selon lui « un truc de filles », il y était allé seul, laissant ses amis finir leur repas sans lui. Il se dirigeait vers les toilettes quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, ne vit personne, puis réalisa qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, car il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. Il fit donc un détour pour aller la chercher, car il ne se sentait pas rassuré, seul dans les couloirs, le soir d'Halloween. En arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il vit qu'elle était partie fêter Halloween elle aussi, il ne pouvait donc pas rentrer dans la salle. Encore moins rassuré, il retourna d'où il venait, mais pendant qu'il descendait l'escalier, celui-ci se mit à bouger et Harry se retrouva dans une partie du château qu'il n'avait jamais visitée, et dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Un peu inquiet, il avança, oubliant complètement son envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il entendit à nouveau un bruit derrière lui, mais encore une fois, personne n'était là quand il se retourna. Harry commença sérieusement à flipper, donc il décida de revenir sur ses pas, mais l'escalier avait à nouveau bougé ! L'élu était à présent complètement paniqué ! Il était perdu dans une partie inconnue de Poudlard, sans sa baguette, sans aucun moyen de prévenir ses amis, et en plus son envie d'aller aux toilettes était revenue ! Il décida de marcher un peu, des fois qu'il y ait des toilettes quelque part …

Il marcha pendant cinq bonnes minutes, dans un long couloir, sans croiser personne, et sans voir aucune porte. Il arriva soudain devant l'unique porte du couloir, en bois, semblant peser trois tonnes. Il tenta de la pousser de toutes ses forces, mais ne réussit qu'à l'entrouvrir de quelques centimètres. Il prit donc de l'élan et se jeta sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit juste assez pour le laisser passer. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma toute seule, et Harry ne put pas la rouvrir. Il avança dans la pièce, juste éclairée par la lumière de la Lune qui entrait par la fenêtre. La pièce était remplie de statues en pierre, faites de manière tellement réaliste qu'Harry se sentait presque … observé. Il avança encore, et sentit soudain une présence près de lui. Il était de plus en plus paniqué. Scrutant chaque recoin de la pièce autant que la luminosité le lui permettait, il chercha des signes de quelconque présence pouvant expliquer cette sensation, mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence : il était toujours seul. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : des centaines de Détraqueurs volaient en cercle, cherchant une proie. Il recula, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il espérait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, car sans sa baguette, il n'aurait aucun moyen d'invoquer son Patronus.

Un énième craquement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond et vit quelque chose d'étrange. Les statues semblaient avoir bougé. Il était terrorisé, son courage de Gryffondor semblait s'être fait la malle pour de bon ! Il n'osait plus bouger, il avait derrière lui des Détraqueurs et devant lui des statues un peu trop vivantes à son gout. Il ferma les yeux, pour s'éclaircir les idées. Mais aucune solution ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il retraversa la pièce en courant pour éviter tout contact avec les statues, puis il alla vérifier l'endroit par où il était entré. Le mur était lisse, et rien ne pouvait laisser deviner qu'une porte s'était trouvée à cet endroit quelques minutes auparavant. « Cette fois c'est la fin … » pensa-t-il, désespéré. « Mais pourquoi j'ai pas demandé à Ron de m'accompagner aux toilettes ? » De dépit, il frappa violemment dans le mur.

De l'autre côté du mur, Fred et George étouffaient leurs rire pour ne pas trahir leur présence. Fred murmura à son frère : « Okay, on devrait peut être le laisser sortir maintenant, non ? » George réprima un éclat de rire et répondit à son frère : « Attends encore quelques minutes, je veux voir comment il va s'en sortir, le petit Potter ! Mais franchement, verser une potion hallucinogène dans son verre, j'y aurais pas pensé, bien joué ! ». Les deux frères se tapèrent dans la main.  
Dans la salle, Harry crut entendre un claquement, et des respirations. « Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait, aidez-moi, je suis coincé dans la salle ! »

Dans le couloir, Gred et Forge retenaient leur souffle, mais ils finirent par éclater de rire et ouvrirent la porte. Quand Harry les vit, se tenant les côtes tellement ils avaient rigolé, il comprit tout.

« C'est vous qui m'avez enfermé là dedans ? J'ai failli mourir de peur ! »

Les jumeaux rigolaient toujours, fiers de leur blague. Harry ne put pas rester fâché plus longtemps et se mit à rire lui aussi.

« Sérieux, c'était pas drôle, j'ai vraiment flippé ! »

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est Halloween, Harry ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils remontèrent le long du couloir, pour reprendre l'escalier, Fred et George toujours en train de rigoler. Cependant, une fois devant l'escalier, une mauvaise surprise les attendait : il avait lui aussi disparu ! Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent brusquement de rire, pris dans leur propre piège.

« Et merde … »

Loin derrière, caché derrière un pan du mur, Peeves rigolait silencieusement. Il avait encore réussi à piéger des élèves !


End file.
